Twisted love
by Greeting'sAndSaltations
Summary: When Isabella is kidnapped and raped, her life is changed deeply, she doesn't smile, flinches at the slightest movement, hates people touching her and does not talk or trust anyone, expect for her saver, Phineas. Everyone's now relying on Phineas to bring her back to her normal state, but a horrible twist changes her teenage life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, fellow story writers and reader's. I hope you enjoy my first story (so please don't be harsh) Twisted Love.**

Isabella tapped away on her laptop. The only noise in the lightly lit room was the sound of her fingers pattering away on the keyboard. She squinted at the screen and scowled. Useless information as always, or something that she had already tried and failed. Phineas was just so damn oblivious, he didn't get the flirts or when she asked him out on dates. The tips on her computer where useless. She wondered what it would actually take to get him to notice that she like's him. He's been oblivious to her flirts since they we're 11, 4 years later and he's still the same. Isabella turned her laptop off and went to go get changed into her usual outfit, a white skirt with a pink tank top, she french braided her to the side and added a small purple bow that matched her purple converse shoes. After checking herself out in the mirror and was satisfied with the way she looked, Isabella headed down stairs and out the door, only stopping to offer a short goodbye to her mother.

Isabella swung the gate open that lead to Phineas and Ferb's backyard and offered her sweet greeting to him.

"Watcha dooin, Phin." Obliviously it was directed to Phineas.

Phineas looked up from where he was lounging under a tree next to Ferb.

"Hey, Isabella." He greeted back, smiling up at her. Isabella smiled back and realised how different he looked from when he was a kid. He wore jeans, a plain orange shirt and blue converse and to top it all off, a orange goatee that he had started growing when he was 14. It was still quite short but long enough for him to stroke when he was thinking. Isabella thought it was cute. Ferb was sitting next to him reading, wearing his signature denim jeans, a green shirt and black converse.

Isabella walked up to them and sat crossed legged in front of Phineas, leaning back slightly, using her hands to balance.

"So, whats going on today?" She asked.

Phineas shrugged. "We we're thinking of spending the day at the park with the gang."

"Cool, when are we leaving?"

"When the others get here." Phineas replied.

And as if on Que, the gate swung open to reveal Buford smirking smugly as he strode into the yard followed by Baljeet, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at Buford's back. Isabella rolled her eye's, wondering what Buford did to annoy him this time. Even though the bullying had died down as they got older. Buford still tried to test Baljeets temper. The tall indian did not appreciate it.

"So we ready to go?" Isabella asked, eager to spend time with her crush.

"Not quite, we're waiting on Vanessa, Aydson and Ginger."

Isabella nodded, pleased to know that her some of the members of her cheerleading squad we're joining them, or former fireside girls when they we're younger.

Isabella glanced over to Ferb, who had put his book down.

"So, you and Vanessa?" She asked.

Ferb grinned and with his thick British accent said, "yep." When Ferb had turned 13 he had become more talkative and had grown into his nose and looked a lot more... Attractive. The 17 year old waggled his eyebrows and winked. Isabella chuckled and turned away. Ferb was 2 years older then all of us and was finishing his last year of school this summer, much to Phineas disappointment.

As soon as Adyson, Vanessa and Ginger arrived they were off, walking down the street. Ferb was holding Vanessa's hand. Adyson was holding Bufords hand and Ginger was holding Baljeet's hand. Isabella desperately wanted to slip her hand into Phineas's and fit in with the others, as they were the only people of the group without a boy friend or girlfriend, but Phineas seemed absolutely fine with that.

Isabella crossed her arms and glared at the ground, envying the others.

"Something wrong, Izzy?" Phineas asked her, walking to her side. Isabella put on a small smile, she loved when he called her Izzy.

"No, I fine."

The red head shrugged and wrapped a arm around her.

"Well, you know you can always tell me. You know me, I'm terrific at keeping secrets." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Isabella scoffed and gave him a playful shove, he stumbled slightly then stood up straight again.

"I would happily shove you back but your a girl. And I can't hit girls." He said.

Isabella rolled her eye's and shoved him a bit harder.

"I guess that means your going to get beat up by girls all the time."

"No, I have my defensive strategy that does not involve hitting." He replied.

"And whats that?"

"Run." He said, grinning at her.

Isabella chuckled slightly and went to reply but was interrupted by Buford.

"So, Ferb. What' your girlfriend like, you know when you not in each overs mouth.

Vanessa rolled her eye's and replied, "at least I can kiss my boyfriend. Last I heard your still afraid."

He frowned, "I can kiss my girlfriend. Watch." He glanced at Adyson for a moment, who smirked and then he leaned in and kissed her.

Ferb snorted, "call that a kiss."

Buford scowled, "no one asked for your opinion, Bean-stalk."

"No one asked for your rudeness, Buford."

"I liked you better when you didn't talk."

"Okay, Baljeet. Your turn." That was Buford again.

The group turned to Baljeet and Ginger who were surprising already snogging. Isabella looked away in jealously. Not of Baljeet of course but been able to have a boyfriend that you can actually kiss.

"What's wrong, Girly? Can't take a little kissing? Oh that's right you never have!" Buford snickered at his teasing. Aydson frowned and slapped Buford on the arm.

"I need to be alone, and if anyone follows me I will not hesitate to push them in the lake." She said, before speeding off to the lake in the middle of the park.

She could just make out of sound of Phinea's voice saying, "Buford you idiot."

Isabella sat down near the edge of the lake and looked at her reflection, she frowned and fingered a rock near bye before pegging it her reflection in the lake, there was a small splash that wet Isabella slightly.

She scowled, 'what's wrong with me?'

"Buford, go."

"No, why can't dinner-bell go talk to her?" Buford growled, glancing at the upset girl who was digging around in the dirt with a stick near the lake.

"Because he doesn't need to apologise to her." Aydson said, crossing her arms and glaring at Buford.

Buford sighed in annoyance, he hated when she did that to get her way.

"Urgg, fine." And with that, he stomped over to where Isabella was sitting.

Buford stood behind Isabella awkwardly, he knew she knew he was there, she just hadn't moved or said anything.

"Um." He started, then stopped.

Isabella said nothing, just shuffled her feet in the dust and watch in fake interest as the dust whirled around in the wind.

"Your'e going to make this as hard as possible? Arn't you."

Isabella said nothing, just stared out at the lake, she had 'lost interest' in the dust when it settled back on the ground again.

"I just want to say... S-o-r-r-y." He managed to get out, but it didn't sound anything like 'sorry'. More like, Soooooriy.

Isabella stood up and faced Buford. "What was that?"

Buford gulped and looked down. "I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you." Bye now she had her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry!" Buford burst out and then he too crossed his arms.

Isabella smirked and swiftly pushed him into the lake. She peered over the edge and waited for him to emerge out of the water.

When he did, he glared up at her and said, "you hesitated."

Isabella smirked and walked smugly away, not back to the group but to an oak tree near the road, she still didn't want to face the group. To be honest she felt a bit embarrassed the way she walked off like that, she felt a bit like a child.

Buford walked up to the group soaking wet, his boots squeaked as he walked and his cloths bagged.

"How did it go?" Asked Phineas, failing to hold his laughter in.

"She pushed me in the bloody lake." He growled, glaring at Phineas and the others.

"I'll go talk to her." Phineas offered.

But, he didn't wait for an answer he just walked over to Isabella and without a word sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said, glancing at Phineas.

"For what?" Phineas asked, confused.

Isabella sighed, "for walking off and ruining the day."

"You didn't ruin the day, I mean it was hilarious when you pushed Buford in the lake." Phineas grinned, nudging her slightly.

Isabella chuckled, "I shouldn't of hesitated."

"Did you forgive him?" Phineas asks.

Isabella shook her head, "is that bad?"

Phineas laughed. "No, he deserved it."

"Hopefully he's not plotting his revenge."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from harm!" Phineas said, puffing out his chest in a jokingly manner. Isabella laughed before it disappeared as she stared ahead, her eye's squinting as if she was trying hard to see something.

"Wait, what's that?" Isabella said quietly.

"What?" Phineas asked, looking around.

"Shhhh."

"Where?" Phineas whispered, still glancing around confusedly.

"Look, near the black building. Those men have been staring at us for awhile." Isabella whispered, looking at the black building nervously. Phineas followed Isabella's glance and saw three bulky men wearing black suits, the shadows hid their faces from view, but you could see their cold blooded eye's staring at them as if they were meat.

"Come on, let's go." Phineas said standing up, offering Isabella his hand. Isabella blushed and graciously took it. She dusted her self off and started to walk back to the group with Phineas bye her side.

When the group arrived back at Phineas and Ferb's house, the sun was starting to set, sending the pick and orange strips of sun rays across the sky.

"Well, I guess we head our separate ways now." Phineas announced. Ferb offered Vanessa a ride home, which she took. Baljeet walked Ginger home and Aydson went home with Buford. Then it was just Phineas and Isabella left.

"Well, I guess I should head off now." Isabella said after a couple of minutes.

Phineas nodded, "okay. You want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll be find. I live across the road you know."

Phineas chuckled, "okay, see you tommorow."

Isabella waved as she walked out, " bye."

"Bye."

Isabella walked out of Phineas's backyard and onto the street. Usually she would love if Phineas walked her home but today she just wanted to be alone. Isabella thoughts stopped for a second, she thought she had heard light footsteps behind her. Had Phineas followed her? Isabella stopped once they became louder and catiously turned around only to be greeted with the sunset glimmering off the almost dark street. Thats when hand wrapped around her shoulders and yanked her back into the body of a large, bulky man. Isabella let out a shrill scream but it was cut of when something covered her mouth. She struggled in the iron grip, trying to wriggle her way out of the mans strong arms, but she felt her self slowly becoming weaker and weaker. Then the world around went completely dark.

Phineas was almost at the door when he heard it. A shrill scream that echoed around the street and it a bit sounded familiar. Like a girls scream. A bit like Isabella's. Realisation hit him hard like a truck. He bolted threw the back yard and swung open the gate to see a body been shoved into a blue car with tinted windows. He couldn't see who the body was but he would recognise those purple shoes any wear.

"Wait!" He screamed, the bulky man looked up and saw him. He quickly slammed the door shut and hopped into the passenger seat. Phineas broke into a sprint to get to the car but the car had already started up and was halfway up the street. But Phineas didn't give up, he sprinted up the street and could only watch the car disappear as he became slower and tired. Phineas broke into a panic and pulled out his cellphone, dialling the police. There was the familiar noise as the phone rang until someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, please state your emergency."

"I need the police, my friends been kidnapped."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

First chapter is up guys! Stay in tune for chapter 2 of Twisted Love.

Remember to review, I appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, chapter 2 is up. Thanks for all the support and reviews. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy. _**

_Phineas sat on the doorstep of his house, head in his police cars surrounding his and Isabella's house, at the moment they were questioning Vivian, who was sobbing as she spoke, salty tears rushing down her face and her eye's red and puffy. Phineas thought he might cry as well, he thought it might be good to cry, let it all out. How he felt, how he wished he walked her home, kept her safe from the men like he had promised her at the park. But he broke the promise, and he was beating himself up for it. He wondered what was happening to Isabella right now, was she been beaten, tortured? Phineas flinched at the word, trying to keep the horrible images from invading his mind. He was trying not to think of all the bad things that could happen to her, he didn't even notice a police officer walk up to him and crouch down to his hight (he was sitting down). _

"Phineas was it?" He asked politely.

Phineas nodded, not looking up. He had already talked to the police and answered as much of their questions as he could. So, he didn't really feel like talking to them again, let alone anyone.

"I know I asked you some questions before but I have to ask you one more." He said.

"Yes?" Phineas said, lifting his head up and looking a the man, he was the short, lanky one with a bit of muscle that asked him questions before.

"Did you happen to get into a fight with the young girl, causing her to walk in the middle of a street at dark?"

Phineas glared at the officer, "no!"

"Then why was she all alone in the street?"

"She lives right next door! And I offered to walk her home but she said no!" Phineas snarled, he wasn't in the mood and his anger was rising at every word the copper spoke.

"You should of-"

Phineas cut the man off, "it wasn't my fault that men came and kidnapped her, it wasn't my fault I can't keep up with a car while I'm running, IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Phineas screamed, his face turing red, his scowled darkened and his eye's narrowed, he gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist. He hadn't been this angry before.

"Sir- Phineas growled and pushed the man to the ground in anger, before stomping off to run straight into a bigger, bulkier officer.

"We're going to have to arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

Phineas sat in a chair at the police station, watching as his mother talked to a officer, he glanced around and saw to other coppers glaring at him. He felt like glaring back, but he learnt that it got you arrested. So, he just ignored them, turning his attention to the floor. He barely noticed his mother towering other him, telling him to get up.

"Phineas, we are leaving now."

Phineas stood up, avoiding the gaze of his mum, hiding from the glare he knew she was giving him. They walked out of the police station in silence and as soon as they were outside, Linda strode ahead and stood in front of Phineas, blocking him off.

"Phineas, I know you are upset about Isabella but you need to calm down. There was no reason to lash out at the officer like that." Limda growled, her voice rough and harsh.

"He blamed me, mum."

Linda sighed and her voice softened, "about what?"

"Isabella's kidnapped, the blamed me. And it was my fault." Phineas answered.

Linda cupped her cool hands against Phineas cheeks, "there was nothing you could do Phineas, be proud of yourself for trying."

"Yeah, I just wish I could of ran faster, or walked her home."

Lind kissed his forehead, "you did the right thing."

Phineas sat on the couch next to Ferb, watching the tv and scowled at the new reporter.

"15 year old girl kidnapped. If any sightings of this teenage girl (Isabella's photo appeared) please report to the police. Suspect was sighted driving away in a blue car, with tinted black windows."

Phineas switched the tv of and glanced over to Ferb, who was still staring at the blank screen.

"Why did the men use a blue car instead of a black car or a van?" Phineas aksed Ferb.

Ferb thought for a second, "I guess to blend in more, a black van stands out and is a lot more and looks suspicious."

Phineas nodded and stared at his hands, his wrist were still sore from the cuffs yesterday.

"I can't believe you got arrested." Ferb scoffed.

Phineas grinned and shrugged.

"I always thought Buford would be the first to get arrested."

"Guess not."

"30 bucks he will though."

"Your on."

Isabella groaned as she opened hers to see nothing but darkness. She whimpered at the pain that shot up her shoulder. She tried to move her arm in a more comfortable position but found she couldn't move them, nor her legs or lean forward. She glanced down and saw the rough out line of a thick rope keeping her bound. Isabella then looked around the room, panicking. The room was dark, grey cement walls stared back at her, a black metal door was about 6 metres away from, but it was probably locked and she didn't have a chance of escaping in the rope that was tied tightly around her body. Plus, she was still feeling drowsy and weak.

Isabella thought for a moment, trying to figure out how she got here. She remembered pushing Buford into a lake, leaving Phineas house, someone grabbing her and then blankness. She couldn't remember anything else after that. She looked around the room again and then she realised that she was longer wearing the outfit she was wearing in the morning. Instead she was wearing some sort of short gown that stopped near her hips and she was barefoot, no wonder she was cold. She just hopped she was wearing underwear and a bra.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the black door squeaking open, a man with cold green eye' and blonde hair walked in, he was bulky and tall. He walked over to her and crouched in front of her, a evil smirk appearing on his dry, thin lips.

"Hello, sweetheart." He hissed, the words rolling of his tongue like a serpent. Isabella flinched, he didn't like him already, it might of been the way he looked or the way he talked.

"I hope your ready." He said, inching forward.

"For what." Isabella managed to choke out of her dry throat.

He placed a hand on her bare leg, close to her hip area and he grinned. Isabella began to panic, she knew what would happen. She began to squirm around, hoping to get out of his grip.

He frowned and pulled put a knife, "I can't kill you, but if you don't corporate I will kill your friends and family with this very knife and I'll come back and show you their blood stains on it."

Isabella shuddered and nodded, she couldn't bare to lose her mum or Phineas, or any of her friends for that matter. He placed his hand on her bare leg again, and his other hand slid around to her bum.

"The police are useless." Phineas admitted with a scowl.

Ferb sighed, "it's been 1 day, Phineas."

"But what if she's been tortured or beaten? Were here doing nothing, the poilce are doing nothing." Phineas said.

Ferb gasped. In a manly way..."You're not going to..." He trailed off, looking straight into the eye's of his brother.

Phineas nodded, "I can't just sit here and wait."

Ferb shook his head, "it' a bad idea, Phineas. Don't do it."

Phineas scowled at his brother, one thing he had never done in his life to him."I'm going, and I thought you were supposed to be my brother, my left hand, my chicken to my wing, my hair to my goatee. Guess not, Bye."

Ferb sighed, he had got him. Phineas went to grab his car key's but Ferb reached out his wrist.

"Wait, we need to get a idea of we're we are going first."

Phineas smiled, he knew he would come threw, one reason why he could always rely on his brother.

A couple of minutes later the two brothers we're typing away on the computer, they we're even hacking. Which they we're strictly against.

In frustration, Phineas slammed his hands down on the table, nothing at all. No bio or identification of the men he had caught a glance of.

"Wait, did you happen to see their number plate?" Ferb asked Phineas.

Phineas shook his head sorrow and guilt, it had slipped his mind completely that he could of used information like that to find Isabella.

"Umm. Have you seen the men before?" Ferb asked again, his voice had little hope in it, like he was expecting the answer 'no'. But something clicked inside of Phineas, he jumped up and clicked his fingers.

"Yes! The black building near the park, Isabella and I saw them yesterday watching us."

"Let's go."

Phineas stood next to the oak tree that he and Isabella had sat under just yesterday. He frowned and leaned against the tree, thinking about Isabella made him feel depressed, anxious and maybe even stressed. He was stressed of not been able to find her, anxious of what could happen to her and depressed that's shes not here next him or swinging the backyard gate open and saying 'watcha dooin.' He missed that already.

"I think I can climb up those creates in that ally and get threw the window." Phineas observed.

Ferb rolled his eye's and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going in." Phineas said walking towards the building.

"Okay, have fun climbing."

"Okay, have fun finding a different way in."

Phineas wiped the sweat off his hand on his jeans, gripping one hand on the crate to keep him balanced. He was on the last crate until he had to haul himself up, it looked easier from a distance. He looked down and gulped, instantly regretting it. He looked up and grabbed the ledge with both hands, keeping steady with his feet firm on the crate.

"For Isabella." He whispered, before hauling himself up with the last of his strength.

After a couple of try's he was finally leaning on the edge of the window seal safely. After catching his breath, he tried to yank open the paint rusted window but it didn't budge. Phineas tried again, it didn't move an inch. He peered inside the muggy window and saw that the window was locked.

Phineas sighed in frustration, he really didn't want to climb down. It wasn't because he was scared, he was just...Tired, yeah, he was just tired. Okay, maybe he was a little scared. Phineas turned back to the window, sick of looking down and he came face to face with a smirking Ferb. Phineas screamed and almost fell. His scared face immediately turned into a scowl. "Ferb, let me in." He whined, the scowl disappearing.

Ferb laughed and unlocked the window pulling Phineas in to the old building.

"How did you get in?" Phineas asked, dusting his clothes off.

"The back door." Ferb replied.

"There's a back door?"

"Obliviously."

"Come on, let's look around."

Phineas and Ferb looked left the room quietly, hoping not to make noise and attract unwanted attention to them selves. Hopefully they don't get arrested for breaking and entering. They crept down the dirty hall, observing the odd paintings on the wall and saw 4 doors across from each over.

"Should we check in there?" Phineas whispered to Ferb.

Ferb nodded and crept up to the first door, leaning his ear against it. Ferb pulled back and softly turned the rusted doorknob and walked inside, followed by Phineas. There wasn't much in there, dusty boxes. A bare light bulb that hung from a string. It looked like it didn't work.

"Nothing in here, come on lets try somewhere else." Ferb said, turing to leave.

The two boys searched the entire building from head to toe and found nothing, absolutely nothing but dirt and dust. Phineas and Ferb were currently sitting on two boxes, Phineas had his head in his hands once again. Ferb tapped his foot against the dusty floor, the sound echoing around the room. That's when Ferb stood up abruptly, startling Phineas.

"What's wrong?" phineas asked, standing up as well.

"What if their not in the building but underground." Ferb announced.

"Ferb my man your a genius!" Phineas cried.

Ferb puffed out his chest, "I know."

"Do you still have that map of underground Danville?" Phineas asked Ferb.

Ferb pulled out the map and unfolded it, flatting it out on the floor. The brothers scanned the map until Phineas's finger shot out and pinned pointed something.

"There." He said pointing to a small like hole near the ally way where he had climbed up the crates.

"Wait, look where it leads to." Ferb said following the tunnel that lead to there next door neighbours house.

"The neighbours house?"

"Come on."

Phineas stared down the hole that led to underneath their neighbours house. It was rusty and smelt revolting.

"We have to go down that?"

"What were you expecting, an elevator?" Ferb asked.

"Couldn't hurt."

"Do you want to find and save Isabella?"

Phineas shut his mouth and started to cautiously climb down the latter into darkness,soon followed by Ferb.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hey guys, this is chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed! Remeber to review I really appreciate all the people who reviewed on chapter 1

VanessaUltimateFanGirl Thank you very much! And happy knew year to you too!

Jet Engine Thanks hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Yarthayaj'knaushtavdhladleklwa: You will have to find out.

Lionheart (guest): you'll have to find out! I don't want to ruin it for everybody.

Guest: Thanks! That means a lot.

Thank you all! Love you heaps! Mhaw mhaw!


End file.
